Lick My Gunmetal
by ScissorSheep
Summary: "The barrel of the small pistol rolled softly onto Simmons' lips who flushed in response licking his lips" Wash decides that kiss ass Simmons needs to be taught a lesson. What better way to teach then a hard gun shoved down your throat with a side of cum? PWP


**AN: I don't even know what came over me lol. There was a scene in season 11 with Simmons fawning over Washington and his rules and this plot bunny would not leave me alone and normally I don't write things with crack couples but damnitt I caved and wrote this XD **

**Feel free to listen to Falmewar by tristam and rogue, it's what I was listening to while I write this. ****Enjoy! **

* * *

Simmons felt a deep pulse of blood pooling in his groin against his codpiece and with his green Dutch Irish eyes glanced up at a now very serious Agent Washington whose eyes where slightly hooded. He really wished he could remember exactly how he had found himself in this predicament although he distinctly remembers something about rules and order and oh yeah no Grif. Perhaps being on the blue team right now was more than being threatened by Freckles, or at least Simmons tried telling himself that's what it was. The thought of not having to deal with daily messes in which he was expected to pick up on the red team on a very daily basis was beyond irritating him and Donut just made him slightly un-comfortable. With the incentive of a kick ass leader who had a reign on his soldiers and the idea of a chore schedule that didn't solely revolve around him, Simmons told himself he should be elated.

Starring down the barrel of Washington's pistol was not exactly what he had been expecting, and perhaps for once in his life he maybe sort of kind of regretted being the kiss ass that he was. Fawning over the idea of a take charge leader was perhaps what he could have blamed for this current situation. And yet still for the life of him he could not remember how he got to his knees. He couldn't recall exactly why his belly did flips and heat pooled straight to his gut when he was told the simple word suck in that deep raspier then normal voice that rolled off of Wash's tongue.

"I-I'm sorry?" He practically squeaked as he glanced up again face flushed a deep crimson and he saw Wash's extremely serious face.

"I didn't stutter. It needs to be cleaned, so suck." He punctuated his words by hooking his foot around Simmons upper thigh to pull him forward and leaned down inches from the maroon soldier's face.

"Go on you're a kiss ass anyway. You haven't shut up in the last 24 hours that you have been here and you're really starting to piss me off." Wash grit his teeth together and they squeaked in slight protest, his jaw locking.

The barrel of the small pistol rolled softly onto Simmons' lips who flushed in response licking his lips un-consciously. Wash's deep steel eyes followed the brief movement and shifted in his seat slightly leaning back into a more comfortable position. His cod piece was becoming a bit too confining and he felt his face flushing up with arousal. A surge of dominance rolled through him as he slipped the tip of the gun into the red head's waiting mouth. The sight was something that Wash wanted to burn into his mind forever, Simmons deep red hair made his pale flushed face light up his freckles popping up. His hair was disheveled slightly from embarrassment and shit the way that tongue kept licking those lips…

Simmons took the gun into his mouth bit by bit and apprehensively and shyly swept his tongue along the inside of the barrel, small grains of gun powder slid along the surface of his tongue and the smell and taste of the gun metal alone sent pulse after pulse of heat skittering through his body. Simmons sighed shakily around the barrel of the gun completely submitting and melting beneath the cool metal. Tentatively he pulled back his supple lips wrapping completely around the barrel of the pistol and leaned forward taking the entire length of the gun into his mouth.

There was a sharp intake of breath above him and it occurred to Simmons that Wash was watching his every move. Wash's breath hitched again as Simmons moved up and down the barrel like it was a sweet supple quivering cock wrapped tightly around his flushed lips.

Wash supposed somewhere along the fucked up shit the director had put the freelancer's through, he had the desire for some form of control and right now he was getting exactly what he wanted. His heart pulled with the need and desire to shove the gun so deep down Simmons' throat the simulation trooper would choke and cough around the metal. The fact that Wash held the maroon's life in his hands at the moment made his insides twist up. Made his under armor extremely tight. To be able to have control over something in his life gave him a fluttering and rushed sense of elation. A feeling that flooded his senses and surged up through him, creating a laughter that bubbled around the room.

"Faster." Wash breathed out as soon as his laughter died out, a lopsided grin now plastered his face. It was a look that unbeknownst to him very much suited the blond. Simmons obeyed immediately his head bobbing between Wash's legs moving quicker than before. The room was stifling with heat and the air smelt of arousal and gunpowder, it was intoxicating and Simmons was high off of it. Simmons suckled lightly on the tip of the gun before leaning in and taking it up to the trigger. A breathy groan filled the air and Simmons felt his hands pulling at his cod piece before he could resist. His under armor was undone and his impossibly hard cock was bouncing in his hand the friction and relief flooded through the maroon simulation trooper her practically sobbed at the friction.

Wash rolled his head backwards and shoved the gun deep into Simmons' throat then his free hand flying to his cod piece. The ex-freelancer struggled with the dastardly piece of metal for a few seconds and growled in frustration when he was unsuccessful. It was Simmons choking moan that sounded way to clear to be sucking that pulled him away from his frustrated reverie.

"Need help with that…" He cleared his throat nerves suddenly clogging it and making it a great deal harder for Simmons to talk correctly. "Need help with that sir?" he continued correcting himself making eye contact with the molten steel eyes that smoldered with lust. If there was ever a moment where Wash wanted to punch Simmons that moment was now, but something stopped him and he nodded.

"If you think you can handle it." Wash's gravelly voice had a rather suave tone and the huskier undertones in his voice made Simmons' knees and legs feel like jelly. Simmons' eyes hardened then as they narrowed slightly his hands dropping from his cock with a wet squelching noise. If it was a challenge the Freelancer wanted, then it was a challenge the freelancer was going to get.

"I've sucked a few cocks you know, I think I know what I'm doing." Simmons smoothly replied grinning slightly up at wash whose eyes darkened exponentially. Simmons felt a shiver roll down his spine and pool in the girth of his groin making him impossibly hard.

"Then show me." Wash Glanced down at Simmons, face unfaltering as the maroon soldier flinched slightly before leaning back on his knees his cock bouncing excitedly in his lap distracting him only for a moment. Tentative hands swiftly un-clipped the cod piece and set it down before unzipping the under armor that was tented rather perversely with the ex-freelancers very obvious arousal. Simmons rolled the hardened velvet penis in his hands experimentally pumping it all while maintaining eye contact with the blond whose hips rolled up immediately seeking more friction.

"If you don't get on with it I seriously might end up shooting you." The threat was laced with a husky lustful tone and Simmons felt the cool and slightly wet tip of the pistol bite into his temple. His eyes widened and shook slightly when he realized Washington was in no joking mood. The blonde's cock jumped slightly pre-cum pearling at the tip as Simmons jerked his hand in earnest now.

"Don't mmmm tell me you're afraid of me now… Ah fuck yeah just like that…" The red head's lips swollen and puffy wrapped perfectly around the tip of Wash and sucked hard then experimentally dipping his tongue along the slit happily hummed around the thick head in his mouth. The rough length filling his mouth was not enough and Simmons pulled his length in as far as it would go. He was breathing harsh through his nose at this point as Wash shoved his hands through Simmons' hair and practically fucked his face.

The look on Wash's face was exquisite and an uncomfortable heat wrapped its claws in the soft of the red head's stomach. His muscles where clenching and muffled moans slipped passed his lips as his vision whited out and Simmons came hard, thick spurt after spurt painting his abdomen a pearly white. Simmons was a moaning mess, Wash rubbed the head of his length along Simmons' open and moaning mouth until white ropes painted the inside of his mouth. The maroon soldier was panting harshly as he rode down from his high registering Wash's now standing figure in the doorway his cod piece in place and bottom lips trapped between his teeth.

"Clean up… That's an order…" Wash's voice was gravely and tired as he looked sadly back at Simmons before leaving the room with his pistol laying on the floor and a very confused red head who was still trying to catch his breath and come down from the best damn orgasm he had ever experienced in his life.

_What the fuck just happened? _

* * *

**AN: I may or may not continue this it depends on your guy's opinions. If you want more please let me know?**


End file.
